Percussion drums are loud by design. There has always been a need to be able to practice and play drums in such a way that reduces the volume of sound so as to provide a quieter environment while playing. There is a need to maintain a realistic playing experience even while a drum is muted. I have found there is a need for a drum mute that allows full drumstick rebound while a drum is muted. I have found there is a need for a drum mute that can be quickly and easily attached, as well as quickly, easily, and completely removed. I have found there is a need for a drum mute to stay securely in place during play. I do not believe muting a drum should involve putting any type of adhesive on a drum. A drum mute should not take away from the appearance of a drum set. I believe muting a drum should not involve any disassembling of the drum.
There are several makers of drum mutes such as HQ Percussion Soundoff, Sound Percussion, and Vic Firth, that offer mutes made of a rubber/foam material constructed to sit on top of the drum head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,635 is a drum mute that attaches using an adhesive on the drumhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,850 is a drum muffler that is situated within the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,839 is a drum mute mounted inside the drum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,807 is a drum mute that requires adhering Velcro to the inside of a drum rim.                The specification for U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,254 says “A number of approaches have been implemented in the prior art to lessen ringing and restore a natural sound to drum sets. In some instances, drummers place a body of cloth or other similar material against a drum to deaden the drum head action.” http://www.google.com/patents?printsec=abstract&zoom=4&id=gsslAAAAEBAJ&output=text&pg=PA3        There is a YouTube video that shows the use of t-shirts laid over drums to mute them. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDQGTyv2L5Q.        
The rubber or foam type drum mutes such as the ones made by HQ Percussion, Sound Percussion, and Vic Firth, drastically reduce the amount of drumstick rebound. The rubber type drum mutes can move and bounce off while drumming.
A drum mute that is attached with adhesives, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,635, can leave a sticky residue on the drumhead which can damage the drumhead and attract dirt.
Drum mutes that are mounted or situated within the drum such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,338,850 and 4,745,839 can be cumbersome and time consuming to attach, and are not easily removed.
Hook and loop type attachments such as Velcro attract dirt and debris when left on the drum as they are in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,807.
T-shirts thrown over a drum, or simply placing a cloth on a drum, takes away from the aesthetics of a drumset. T-shirts and cloths laying over drums will bounce or slide off during drumming.